Made into a horror movie monster
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: The love of horror moves can't be measured by a girl named Jessica (not Sam's girlfriend). Little does she know that her life is about to turn into one of the horror movies. Jessica just found out that vampires are the real deal. Two hunter, that's people who kill the monster, help Jessica.
1. Chapter 1

**Author/Angel of Rock 16: the 1st chapter doesn't have sam and dean in it but the 2nd one does. i think this is one of the best.**

It was a normal dark night on an average town. But this is a supernatural story so of course something odd and out of ordinary is about to happen. By that I mean something is about to make you hide in a closet and waiting for your mother to come home while you hide under the blanket. A girl was walking home late. She wobbled as she walked, a little drunk. A man tucked his hands into his pocket. He had a baseball cap covering his face with help of his fuzzy beard. He followed the girl. She was giggling looking at her wavy shadow. She looked down at herself. She was wearing some tight jeans and a red top that said; 'Queen of the undead.' This drunken girl about to be a victim of something supernatural and this drunken girl's named Jessica. Jessica loved horror movie ironic how she was about to star in one.

The stance man following Jessica pulled her into a dark alley. Jessica fell down to the ground. "What the hell jerk!" Jessica rubbed the back of her neck. Her bright blonde hair wrapped around when she was thrown in. Her hair stopped just at her shoulders. It wasn't straight but was more of volume hair type. It had ringlets and a flick at the end. The man throws Jessica to the wall. It was really hard. The man must have been freckly strong. Jessica tried to pulled away but the man's grip was tight. "Get off me!" Jessica yelled. The man looked towards Jessica's neck. His mouth opened. Jessica began to struggle. "How can you be this freaking strong!" Jessica asked him not successful in escaping his grip. The man opened his mouth and over his normal teeth was sharp teeth. "What the hell?!" Jessica shouted seeing his teeth.

The man presses his lips to Jessica's neck. His teeth pushed into her skin. "Get off me!" Jessica screamed and began to kick her legs but it was no use. After all her watching or horror movies who would know that she would die from a vampire. "You son of bitch!" Jessica yelled at the vampire feeling her blood being drained. The vampire pulled away, Jess's blood dripping down his fangs. These weren't normal fangs, they were more like Piranha's teeth. Jess's blood dripped onto his beard. "You sick, creepy son of a bitch." Jessica spoke weakly to the vampire. Jessica always wanted to meet a vampire. She was a big fan of their old fashion horror movies but she never thought getting drunk and storming off one dark night would result in meeting one and dyeing to it.

The vampire smiled and bite his bottom lip with his fangs. "You're really pretty." He said to Jessica. His bottom lips bleeding. "That's good. Talking to your food. Glade I die thinking a monster thinks I'm good enough to eat." Jessica joked. Looking at her death and she was making jokes. The vampire kissed Jessica. Jessica tried to pull away but the vampire wouldn't let her. His blood dripped down her throat. "You sick son of bitch!" Jessica spat on his face. "GET OFF ME!" Jessica pulled away and screamed. She kicked the vampire but it was no good.

"Hey!" Someone shouted as they pulled the vampire away. It was a male with short brown hair. It was neat but messy at the same time. His brown eyes matched his wild hair. "Get off her!" The man kicked the vampire. Jessica held onto her bleeding neck. She looked at the familiar man; "Ben?" It was Ben, Jessica's best friend. Just moments ago she had stormed out of the bar drunk because he wouldn't let her go home with a stranger.

Ben threw the man to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. The man clinched onto his stomach. Ben walked over to Jess. "Jess, let me see." Ben's voice shook but he tried to remain calm seeing his friend been attack and bleeding. "I didn't need your help." Jess hissed. Ben pulled her hand away. Her bite mark was deep. Benn pulled off his brown tie from around his neck. "Yeah and I would let you just get killed by…a physio path. Man, look what he did to you, J." Ben turned her head as he tried to make his tie somehow hold in her blood. He held onto her shoulder with a smile. "We are going to get you some help-" Ben was pulled away from Jess by the vampire. Ben kicked the vampire in the jaw then spun around to kick him in the stomach again but this kick the vampire grabbed his foot. He threw Ben into the wall. "Ben!" Jessica went to get to him but the vampire pushed her down and walked over to Ben. "Ouch." Ben held onto his side. In the vampire's hand was a sharp object that had been broken off something. This vampire, monster, had found it when Ben kick him down.

The vampire picked Ben up by the neck. Ben was trying to pull himself up so he didn't choke. The vampire pushed the object into Ben stomach. Ben gasped when the sharp fire pain was pushed in. "Benny!" Ben could hear Jess call out. "J." He mumbled his nickname for her under his breathe. The vampire dropped Ben to the ground, letting him choke on his last breath. Jessica flew up and kicked the vampire. She continued to beat him. She found the object he used on Ben and drive it into his heart. It worked on most horror movie, should do the trick.

Jessica knelled down to her friend Ben. Jessica had tears falling down her cheek and landing on Ben's. Ben's eyes were open but no one was home. Jessica brought him close to her. "Ben? Benny?" Jessica cried into his chest when she could hear his heart beat gentle. Jessica didn't care that she could hear the heartbeat, she cared it was sign of him being alive. Jessica pulled out her phone and dialed 911. She turned back to see no body of the vampire. From this normal night Jessica's world had changed to a nightmare. Little did she know the next day she would be visited by two strange FIB agents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: this has some talk of my other supernatural stories. **

Jessica fell asleep, her head resting on the side of Bill's hospital bed. The nurse let her stay because it had been a hard night and she was also injury. There was knock at the door which made Jessica slowly blink awake. She rubbed her sleepy eye and answered the door. She saw two men at the door. One of them was very tall and had pretty chocolate hair. The other one had short brownie-blonde hair. He was much shorter than the other man, but was still a tall man.

Jessica opened the door and a pair of badges was shoved into her face. Jessica backed away little, still not fully awake. The light was very bright and the nose of echoing everywhere. Her hair was little messy but boys barely noticed. "I am agent Steel and this Mcjake." The short agent stated and the badges were put into their coats. "We like to ask you about the attack last night." The tall one said. Agents Mcjake, I think his name was. "Yeah. um, come on in." Jessica walked back into the room and sat at end of Ben's bed. There was these loud thumping noises. Jessica could barely hear the agents but still did.

"The attacker. What did he look like?" Agent Steel asked. "It was dark and he was hiding his face. He was wearing a baseball cap and had…a fuzzy beard. Must been in his mid to late 40's. I think he was strong but little chubby. I was also…" Jessica looked over to Ben. "Drunk." She touched her friend's hand. "And your friend, Ben. You said he protected you. The attacker fled after he almost killed Benny." Agent Mcjake asked. Jessica pushed her hair out of her face and look at the wall. "Yeah. that's right." Jessica's voice broke assumed that he fled and wasn't going to say she stabbed the man. When she looked back after the phone call there was no body.

"Was there anything unusual about the attacker?" Mcjake asked. Jessica's eye widen but didn't say what she wanted to; 'Beside he was a vampire, nothing.' "Nothing really." Jessica told. "Are you sure… because it will help stop who ever attack your friend." Steel said. It was easy to see Jessica was hiding something. "It will sound crazy but…" Jessica gentle licked her lips trying to get her words out. Her tongue circle around the bite mark that he had left her. Where his un-pure blood had leaked in. "He had sharp teeth. He might have sharpened his teeth. Physio path." Jessica said upset as she turned back to Ben.

"This man, did he bite you? Or bleed into your mouth?" Mcjake asked. Jessica looked at him and she held onto her neck and sucked in her lower bite that had bite marks. Her eyes widen in panic. "I-I'm not sure. I was very drunk. Everything was blurring and hurt. It's hard to remember." Jessica explains even if half of it was a lie. "Because this man has a disease that can only be transfer by blood." Mcjake explained. Jessica shook her head. Steal pulled out his card. "If you remember anything. Give us a call." Steal gave her their card. Both agents left. The door opened and the light burned Jessica's eyes. She flinched at it.

Jessica grunted and made her way to the curtains. She looked through the window but the light burned her eyes once more. "Ah." She rubbed her sore eyes. Benn's heart monitor beeped very loudly. Jessica covered her ears. Large thumping and tapping came closer. "What is that noise?" She asked herself to find out it was footsteps and heartbeat of a nurse.

"I'm sorry madam. You have to leave. Visit hours are over. You can stay if you need treatment." She said looking at Jessica's neck. Jessica nodded; "No I'm fine. What about Ben? When will he come home?" The nurse gave Jessica a very small smile, it was meant to be kind but just broke Jessica even more. "Your friend, is fighting a losing battle. The case of him waking up is an impossible one. We are doing everything we can. But your friend is tough nut." The nurse told Jessica. Tears were daring to come out of Jessica's eyes. How could she go on without her friend? It's been him and her against the world. Just the thought of him going just- "I better go now." Jessica said, hearing the nurse's heartbeat, beating differently to Ben's. She walked out of the hospital and barely made it. Few nurses stopped her to ask if she was ok and Jessica nodded. She wasn't sure if they were asking because she was about to cry or that she looked unwell. Jessica made it to a park car, her mum's. Her mum drove Jessica home.

"Dinner will be ready soon." The mum smiled gentle. Jessica nodded and cringed at the lights. The mother was cutting up some carrots for their dinner, when she slipped and sliced her finger. Jessica stared intensely at it. "Bugger." The mum said and she sucked in her blood trying to sooth the pain. Jessica could feel something being pushed out of her gum. "ah." Jessica turned away from her mum and felt they were sharp teeth. "I will be up stairs." Jessica ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Jessica turned into her bathroom and looked in to the mirror. She saw same set of teeth, the man had. Jessica ran her fingers across her new teeth. They sucked back into her gums. Jessica lifted her top lip to see tiny holes with fangs. "Holy sh-" Jessica stopped mid thought when she smelled something familiar. It smelled like the agents she met an hour ago.

Agent steel undid his tie; "did you see that, Sam. She knew something." "I know, Dean. But what are we going to say? 'Hey we think you are a vampire now. Mind if temp you with our blood?'" Sam looked at his older brother, Dean, as they walked. "I say we follow her. Remember the hot nurse, Jade, said they were going to send her home." Dean smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket with numbers on it. "Sammy, if you can't get a nurse while on the job. Then you are off your game." Dean grinned to himself looking at the number.

Sam scoffed; "Yeah. Well, I'm more interested in the case. Let's follow Jessica just be sure that she is ok." Dean and Sam got into the black impala. "What do we have so far on the case?" Dean asked as he turned down the rock and roll music and put the car in drive. Sam pulled his laptop that had a few programs opened. "There has been for the past year, 3 killings. All have been found with blood around mouth and bitten necks. All found the next night after police had their family's kill and they had gone missing. Their family's necks had been ripped out and blood was everyone, police couldn't identify anyone that wasn't dead, that could have been there. The next day, all the girl's body had been found drained and beheaded. Jessica reported being attacked by the same man the other's had. Only she seemed to have 'half finished' thanks to our boy Ben. The vamps must take them to their house and make them attack their own families." Sam explained.

Dean nodded; "We got tonight to make sure that this girl doesn't think her family is next on the menu. how do we stop her? What we make them watch and kill their daughter in front of them?" Dean signed and gripped onto the wheel; "Awesome." He signed and turned the music up. "Dean, What is wrong with you? You've been on edge for a while now?" Sam looked at his brother. "Since I've been a pop boy star, and Cass died then almost wishing for death. I think I'm going to be little on edge." Dean turned the music up so Sam wouldn't continue to talk.

Jessica came out to see black impala. In the car she saw the agents. This time they were wearing normal cloths. Steel had pop out collar and Mcjake was wearing plaid. She jumped out of her bathroom window to see why they were here. Jessica banged the window . It echoed in her ears, she covered with her hands. Dean got out of the car; "Hey easy now." Dean, Agent Steel, put his hand into his jacket to pull out a red needle. Jessica backed away hearing a load thumping noise. "What's that noise?!" she shouted, trying to pop her ears. "It's ok." Dean pulled out the needle. Dean's heart raced, the thumping noise, as his hand soared and broke the air heading for Jessica. Jessica grabbed his wrist and through Dean over her shoulder. Jessica's eyes were widen as she had just thrown a grown a man over herself. "Sorry, agent. " Jessica felt guilt but she still heard loud thumping. She looked to see the blood from the needle run its self-down the foot path. Jessica stumped back. Suddenly a shape pain was in her arm. She looked back to see Sam, agent Mcjack, shove a needle into her arm.

"You aren't agents…" Jessica said weakly before falling into Sam's arms. "You are off your game Dean." Sam tossed Jessica over his shoulder. "Jessica?" The mother bellowed from the house. "Come on let's go." Sam said. "Yeah. Yeah." Dean heaved himself up. Sam put knocked out Jessica into the back seat and Dean started the car. "Jessica?" The mother shouted once more as the impala took off down the street. The mother still was unaware her daughter had been taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica blinked as a shallow light hit her awake. "W-where am i?" Jessica asked blinking the at the bright light. She went to move her hands but they were tied down to the arm of the chair. "It burns." She muttered trying to avoid the light. How hungover was she? Jessica hasn't felt this bad around light unless she is hungover. "It's ok Jessica. Everything is going to be fine." Sam stepped towards her. "You know that pretending to be FBI and kid napping is against the law right?" Jessica scoffed, twitching her eyes from the pain of her throbbing head. "Usual people ask 'what's going on?' 'who are you people' 'vampires aren't real.'" Dean also stepped forward with a red needle. "I've seen enough horror movie to know that this isn't going to have good news and unicorns riding on a rainbow." Jessica shook her head and squinted at the boys. "Light hurts? Hearing everything? Super strength? Having done things that you couldn't explain to other?" Dean sat down at a table. "I'm going on a limb here and say either I got super powers or I'm a vampire. Either way cool." Jessica shrugged.

"Being a vampire isn't cool. They are monster. We hunt monsters. We are hunters." Dean said to her in the most serious tone. "You must be Buffy the vampire slayer." Jessica smile and widen her eye innocently. Sam laughed at the comment. His brother scrawled at him. "Wait, I was kidding. I usually make jokes when I'm in danger. I'll work on it. But seriously… I'm a vampire!? I love garlic! I hate tight places, how am I meant to sleep in coffin? What about sun light?! Meh, not really a day person anyway. If I start sparking, I swear I will stake myself." Jessica huffed at her out bust. Dean and Sam bust out laughing at Jessica. "Those are myths. Vampires don't really do most of those things." Dean said trying to stop himself laughing.

"We are hunters. We kill things that make you off horror movie for life." Sam explained with little laughs at the end. "If… I have super strength, then how can I not pull off these ropes?" Jessica tugged at her ropes. "The ropes are for our safety. We gave you bit of anti-vampire juice." Dean wiggled the needle on his fingertips. ""Dead man's blood." "Oh, because that just shows that you are the good guy. Having to drug a girl." Jess rolled her eyes and tugged at her ropes more. "Jessica, we can see you're a good person. You did want this to happen to you. We can stop this from happening to you and others." Jessica looked at the ground with sorrow in her eyes. "What about Ben?" Jessica asked looking into Sam's puppy dog eyes. "I'm so very sorry." Sam placed his hand on Jessica's upper arm. "We can stop the monster but we can't go back in time. Ben was just stabbed, he will be fine. Trust me we've had worst." Sam said kindly to Jessica. "No… he won't. Benny might not even wake up." Jessica sighed deeply trying not to cry.

"We are sorry about your boyfriend." Dean said to her, still serious. "What? No, Benny is just…my friend." Jessica said with a little smile. "Really?" Sam asked backing away from Jessica with a smug smile and raised eye brow. "Ok. Jessica, we can't help Ben. I'm so sorry, we can't save your friend." Sam restated, that seemed to like he had just run over Jessica's puppy. Jessica dipped her head as if all hope in her life was lost. "We could use your help though." Dean said to her. "How?" Jessica looked at the ground still. "You can find the nest. Vampires can tell where other are. We will do our thing, and everything is fine." Sam explained with a smile. "Ben isn't." Jessica said gloomily.

"Or you could get revenge at those monsters. The three of us find the nest. You go in and give a feeling of safety, we bust in and you get down." Dean suggested. Jessica raised her head now paying attention. "Let's do it." She spoke coldly as she could. Sam pulled Dean away a few meters and whispered to him; "Dean we can't just do this. Jessica doesn't know how to handle vampires. She doesn't know anything. She thought her life was over for not having any garlic." "Sam, super hearing." Jessica shouted to Sam. "We got no choice. We need her." Dean flicked out a sliver blade to cut her ropes.

"Jessica, this is very dangerous. We can't promise that you will be safe. No one is forcing you to do this. Once you're in, you're in." Dean told her as Jessica rubbed her rope burnt wrist. Jessica nodded slowly, her conference was fading. "I'm a vampire. Might as well die thinking I'm human." Jessica muttered. "Jess, here is the thing. We can turn you back to normal when this whole mess is cleaned. The thing is that you can't drink even a drop of human blood or you're a vampire." Sam told Jessica. Jessica stared at her pink wrist. The rope burns seemed to have been fading. Sound from the outside that she was trying so hard to block out, was blocked and she could hear for the first time silence. "You-you mean I can be human again." Jessica looked at the boys and they nodded. A very slight smile was on her face and it faded in seconds it appeared; "But still no Ben." Sam and Dean nodded again. Jessica looked at her wrist where there was no more rope burn. 'I can heal myself.' Jessica thought happily to herself.

"We can stop this nets from taking anyone else. We can stop them from taking another Benny." Sam touched her upper arm to show kindness. "Where do we start?" Jessica asked as she stood up. "Vampire can usually feel or smell the other vampires and nets. Your super power can come in handy." Dean handed her a red needle. "You got more control over your powers than earlier. I'm not going to lie. You about to walk into all you can eat food court and you haven't eaten in a week. When you see human blood, you want to have just a taste. But that taste makes you one of them." Jessica took the needle from Dean and put in her back pocket. "Sounds like your speaking from experience." Jessica comment and dean had a small smile. "This job, either you become something, get killed by it or posed by it." Dean said to her little coldly. Sam handed her his jacket. "I don't feel the cold anymore." Jessica pushed it back and looked away upset about that fact.

"It's for the needle. It will be easier to hide it. If the vamps see you carrying a dead men's blood. They might not take it well." Sam put the jacket on Jessica. Jess put the needle in the side pocket on the inside of Sam's jacket. "If the vamps think you're a spy, they will tear you apart. The only think to kill a vampire is to take off their heads." Dean handed her a small sword as Jessica would describe it. If Jessica wasn't a vampire her heart would be racing. "O-ok I'm ready. Let's roll." Jessica walked away. Sam looked at his brother with little roll in his eyes. "What?" Dean snapped at the sassy look his brother was giving him. "She is just a kid. She shouldn't have to be dragged into this. We could cure her now and find the net later" Sam whispered, hoping Jessica couldn't hear him. "That would take days. She is vampire,a tractor. As far as I see it, if the spell don't cure her. We cure her." Dean placed another blade into his pocket. Dean walked away but Sam watched his brother. When did his brother turn so cold?

Jessica began to walk away from the black impala. Sam's words echoed in her head; 'We will be right behind you. Just try and remain calm.' Jessica took a deep breathe, just to remember that she didn't breathe anymore. She stopped at a place that felt warm and safe. She look to see that it was just like the rest of the building. "Hey." A voice said. Jessica looked in front of her to see a blonde haired boy with soft blue eyes staring at her with a grin. His vampire fangs showing. Jessica jumped back into a car, parked on the side of the road. "Easy there. I'm guessing your one of Paul's. Boss isn't going to be happy about this." The blond walked inside. Jessica stood there unsure who Paul was. "Well, come on. Boss needs to meet you." The blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "I-I'm Jessica and… I-" "Yes, you're a vampire. I'm Eric." Eric smiled at her. "So Vampires are real. Cool." Jessica smiled trying to be cool.

"Vampires, cool? You're like the rest. Usually they freak out that they just killed people." Eric turned to her looking deep with his blue eyes. "I'm a horror movie fan. I thought, hey got fangs might as well get back at people I don't like." Jessica half lies with a smile. "So you already ate? Boss isn't going to like that. We are meant to keep a low profile so hunters don't appear." Eric said turn around a corner. "What are hunters?" Jessica ask, know that was Sam and Dean were but thought it strange not to ask.

"They are the party crashers. They are the health food nut parents that would throw your burger out of your hands. They don't like vampires cause we kill 'innocent' people." Eric rolled his eyes. "Who created you?" Eric stopped and asked. "I didn't get a name. I got these though." Jessica pulled down her collar of her shirt to show the bite marks. "The radius of it make it Paul's. Boss man isn't going to like this at all." Eric opened the door of a large room. "Boss, Paul made another one." Eric shouted. A man in his early 50's stood up from his chair. "PAUL!" his voice boomed that made Jessica jump.

A man wearing a baseball cap and had a beard walked in. Jessica's eyes narrow when she knew it was the man from last night. He smile at Jessica; "How your friend?" "Oh he is fantastic. Bounce right back." Jessica lied and tried not show emotions. "Paul, is this another one of your ones. Your mongers." The boss shouted at Paul. No one reacted to him shouting, which meant it was a normal thing. "Yeah." Paul spoke with little care. "After everything I've done. After all these years and you till make pets that you don't even want. Those little mongers." The boss growled. "Right here. I'm right here." Jessica said and Eric covered her mouth. "Don't." He hissed. "Paul, I gave you more than enough warnings. I'm afraid I have to punish you." Paul looked up at the boss with his eyes widen. "But dad-" "Don't 'but dad' me. I promised your mother 100 years ago I would protect you. I'm done. Take my son to the death chair." The bossed order some vampires that were also in the room. "Wait dad. Dad stop this!" Paul shouted as the vampires took him away. "Steven, you can do the act." The boss order.

"With pleasure." Steven cracked his knuckles and walked to Paul being dragged away. "What your name?" The boss turned to Jessica as he sat on the desk. "I'm Jessica." Jessica's voice shook. The boss had a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry my ex-son turned you." The boss said. He smelt the air; "you seem different than the rest." "I like to think it's my perky personality." Jessica laughed awkwardly. A loud scream echoed through the house, but stopped and something hit the ground with a thud. "We usually only feed on humans every year. Turn a human every 5 years and the rest of the time we steal form blood banks. We move from town to town." Boss explained to Jessica. "Well, I'm one of you now. Your just stuck with me." Jessica smiled. "We are one member short anyway." Eric sigh with a grin. "How did a human, your friend, take down my son anyway?" The boss asked. "Your son was distracted and also my friend is kufu master. Black belt and all." Jessica smiled. "Not a lot of good it did him." Eric muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica puffed out her cheeks and huffed it out as she slowly, confidently walked up to the boss; "So vampires are real? Cool. Anything cool we can do besides drinking blood. I mean, pretty cool and…cool. Big fan. Love monsters." "Now that you are one of us. We better tell you everything that you need to know about being a vampire… or we could just tell you how not to get…you know." Eric ran his thumb across his throat and looked at the door Paul had been dragged away from. "Eric that enough." The boss order. Eric smiled and chuckled; "I got turned when the plague was a big deal. Rules are that hard. In the nest for live or you lose the new one you were granted." Eric poked Jessica's shoulder. "Look at her boss, she is all skin and bones. Heard that big in this day and age." Eric told the head vamp, places his hands in his pocket.

A loud crash came from the other room. Both vampires growled and their fangs shot out. "W-what was that?" Jessica asked backing away as the vampires went closer to the door. "It smells like hunters." The boss said. "How did they find us? Or get in?" Eric open the door. "They couldn't have unless…" The boss turned around and saw Jessica with dead man's blood out. The head vampire grabbed Jessica' wrist and swung his palm hard into Jessica's stiff elbow. Jessica screamed and dropped the needle making it shudder on the ground. Eric turned around. "Eric, get a blood bag. Looks like we got a halfie. I knew something was off about you Jessica. I could figure it out. Been thousands of years since I've had a halfie in front of me." The head vampire pulled Jessica's hair and he pinned her to the wall. "Wow you have really got to get over yourself. OR get some breathe mints." Jessica gasped for air when he threw her in the wall.

Eric returned; "sir, the other vampires are fighting them off but sir…these hunters are good. I suggested we get out now." "Eric give me the blood bag, we will teach this halfie, what a true monster is." The boss snatched the bag from Eric's hands. "This is the part in the movie where the good guys fight their way though. You stay like an idoit and then die at the end, not knowing what went wrong." Jessica said, trying to kick her way free but with no success. Eric went the through the doors to join the fight.

The boss opened up the blood bag; "I know that once you drink human blood there is no going back. " He moved closer to Jessica's mouth. "Wait! Can't we talk about this? I mean I don't want to be a vampire and you hate me. What is the point of turning me?" Jessica eyed off the bag in little fear. "Because it ruins your life." He shoved the bag into Jessica's mouth. HE squeezed it in her mouth. Jessica tried coughing it out but it was no use. Jessica had drunk some blood. She was now a vampire with no way out.

Jessica kicked the head vampire in the stomach sending him flying into the ground. "You can't hurt me. I turned you." The boss held himself up. Jessica wiped violently the blood from her mouth, leaving no trace of it. Her fangs were out and she wiped away the blood form it. "That mean to make me stop?!" Jessica pulled out the sword form her coat. The door swung open with Dean and Sam standing. They stopped to see Jessica chopping of the head vampire's head. Dean and Sam stood there in shock while Jessica huffed. "Jessica?" Jessica turned to them with her fangs out and her huffing fast. "Nice job kid, you stopped the boss level with doing the little levels." Dean complimented.

Jessica looked at the head that rolled away. "You ok Jessica?" Sam asked. Jessica sucked back her fangs and remember what only good would come out of this. "Yeah… can you turn me back? Vampires are cool but it's not as I imaged it." Jessica handed Sam back his coat and dusted herself off. "Sure, we got to make the curse first." Sam started to explain but Jessica cut him off. "Great met me at the hospital. Want to see if Ben is ok?" Jessica began to walk ahead. Dean grabbed her upper arm as she started to pass him. "Jessica, we can't help Ben." Jessica pulled out of Dean's grip. "I know you can't." Jessica walked away fast. Within seconds she was out of sight.

Sam looked at his older brother; "You don't think she would-"

"I think she thinks that it's the only choice."

"What are we going to then?"

"Our job, Sammy."

"Dean, she is kid. She just helped us. We can't just do that to her."

"We've got no choice. We stop monster, Sam. As far as I see it. Jessica is almost one of them."

"Dean, we aren't killing Jessica."

"We kill monster Sam. Things with fangs. Jessica just showing us her's."

Jessica was in the dark hospital room of her friend Benny. Only light in the room was from the machine keeping him alive. His heart monitor beeped at a normal rate. "Benny, I know you might not even hear me but I wanted to say… I, I'm sorry. For what I did to you. All the years I've been dragging you around. You never batted an eye at any others girls. You stopped me from doing stupid mistakes. I'm sorry I never thanked you. I mean you saved me." Jessica touched her friend's hand. "or you tried too." Jessica grew out her fangs. "If there was no other way to save you then I wouldn't do this. I'm sorry Benny." Jessica bite her wrist and took a small chunk of flesh. She let her blood drip into her friend's mouth.

A few small drops and Ben's heart monitor stopped. Jessica sat there a moment hoping, praying, that her plan worked. She could heal because she was vampire. Maybe just maybe if Benny was vampire he could heal himself. "Benny?" Her voice broke after a few moments. Ben opened his eyes; "hey J." He sat himself up. He bolted himself and his eyes popped out. "J, you ok? where is the creep? Why am I here?" Benny said so many question just to have Jessica hug him in almost a bone crushing hug. "J, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Ben asked once more, rubbing her back .Jessica sniffed happily. "He is gone Benny. I'm so happy you're ok." Jessica smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Ben blushed and touched his kissed cheek. "Wow, I should almost die and save your ass more offend." Ben joked but Jessica didn't did laugh or say something sarcastic or scoff at his remark. She just blushed. Ben rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Are you ok, J?" Ben asked once more. Jessica touched his hand; "I'm better now." Ben looked at her hand touching his. He saw blood o her wrist. "When did you get this?" Ben turned over her wrist.

A knock came from the door. Dean and Sam enter. "You can't just-" Jessica place her finger bloody finger and Ben's already bloody lips; "It's ok they are family friends." Dean turned to Sam showing him the blood on Ben and Jessica. That means that Dean was right about her turning Ben to save him. "The-um nurse… Jade, wanted us to give Ben his medicine." Sam pulled out a small bottle of gross green juice. It smelt just as bad as it smelt. "who?" Dean asked. "The nurse." Sam jabbed Dean's side with his elbow. "Why did she come in herself." Ben knew something was up. "She…was busy." Dean smiled but glared at Jessica. Jessica looked away guilty. "Jess, mind if I talk to you? Outside." Dean widens the door open for her. Jessica nodded slowly getting up. Her and Ben flinch at the light. "Oh Benny, one more thing." Jessica said when Sam handed Ben the bottle. Ben looked up to Jessica, just to have her lips pressed against his. Ben closed his eyes as Jessica continued to pull him in more. When Jessica pulled away with a small smile. Ben had a huge grin; "Where did that come from and where can I find some more?" Ben was slightly in shock but had a dreamy and goofy smile across his lips.

Jessica smiled weakly at him with glazed eyes. "it's always been there Benny. I- I love you." Jessica said and kissed him once but quickly. "Now take your gross drink and get better so we can talk more ok?" Jessica said to him. Ben downed the drink and became very sick. HE picked up a nearby bucket a chucked in it. "THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Benn yelled wiping his tongue trying to get rid of the taste. "It's ok Benny. You're going to better soon." Jessica began to walk away with a tear sliding down her left eye. "J, what's wrong?" Benn yelled out as she went out the door with Dean.

Sam blew out a large breathe and pushed his hair back with his hands. Ben looked to see at Sam's waist line was gun. Ben crawled out of bed. "It-it was nice meting you but I better be going." Ben was throw out of the way by Sam's chest hitting his face. Ben bounces on the floor.

"Ben, you have to understand."

"understand what?"

"We are just doing our job. We stop vampires. Jessica is one of them."

"You're crazy-" Ben's cheek puffed up and he ran to the bathroom sink to throw up the cure that he just drank. HE look in the mirror to see blood around his mouth and sharp teeth. "What?" Benn touched them and they became blunt and sucked back into his gums. "Those would be your fangs. They are going away. In a day then won't be there at all. Day after that, you will be human again." Sam explained at the door. Ben looked at Sam; "You said it was your job to stop vampires…" Ben held onto the sink tightly making it crack; "you said Jessica was vampire."

Ben spun around to face Sam. "She wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

"She turned you… in order to save you but Dean thinks that counts as being a monster."

"J, wouldn't."

"Jessica, did. How do you think you became one?"

Ben narrowed his eyes; "I won't let you hurt her."

"I'm not going to."

Ben's eyes widen and knew that Dena would be doing it. "J!" He shout and tried to run past Sam. Sam wouldn't let him. BE, with no other choice, use his ku-fu training and kicked Sam purser point making him fall on the ground. Ben ran as fast as he could. Everything was dizzy because of the cure. "J!" He screamed as he ran down to the ground floor. He swung the door open to outside shouting her nickname once more.

Dean and Jessica stood outside. No one was around. Just a few empty cars at the parking lot.

"Jessica, did you turn Ben?" Dean asked her. "Y-yes." Jessica looked into Dean's eyes.

"Jessica, remember how it felt for you turned."

"yes."

"you think Ben is going to cool with it?"

"No but he will be cured."

"You could have-" Dean stop mid-sentence seeing Jessica look away. He bite the inside of his bottom lip.

"when?"

"When what?"

"When did you get human blood?"

"M-moments before you and Sam showed. The head vampire shoved it down my throat when he knew. I was a working with you." She rubbed her forearm and looked away.

"Jess, you didn't have to do this to Ben. We would have let you go then."

"What? So I live forever, alone. So Ben dies. How am I meant to live with him dead? Do you have any idea how hard it was trying to make choice to make him live. Tricking him into thinking that he was fine and ok. Tricking him into thinking that everything was fine. I would die from him in seconds. Th-there was no other choice." Jessica looked away. Dean opened his coat and pulled out his blade. He hesitated for a while. He knew how Jessica felt. How it felt to trying to save Sam by tricking him. He knew how hard it was. "What you did to him. It still makes you a monster." Dean said. Jessica gulped in horror seeing the blade. "So you're going to kill me?" Jessica asked, still rubbing her arm. "I have to. It's my job to stop monsters." Dean tightens his grip.

"I know. I saw this coming. Just- just take care of Benny for me. I-I love him, tell him that for me one last time. Or at least make sure he understands and will survive when turning back human." Jessica said to him with a small smile. She had a small laugh; "We've had each other for years. Now I'm going to leave him. You know? I just want him to be safe. Tell him to watch out for my mum." Dean's grip tighten on the blade til it hurt so much to hold it. Dean completely understood Jessica. That's why he felt more than ever that she was monster and had to be stopped. "I will." Dean nodded. "J!" a scream came from the building. Jessica turned to see Benny at the door with look of horror and shock. "Benny, I'm sorry." Jessica said as Dean cut her head off. Her head rolled down at her feet. Her body dropped tot eh ground. "J!" Ben knelled down to his friend head-less body.

"Why? Why did you kill her?" Ben cried to his dead friend's arms. "She was monster. She turned you." Dean tried to defend his action. Ben retaliated; "When people can't think of any other choice they make dumb ones. J, wouldn't have hurt me. SHE WASN'T A MONSTER! The only monster I see is you." Ben clutched on his friend in a bone crushing sobbing hug. "She said that she want you to understand her actions. She loved you and that she was sorry." Dean said trying to comforted Ben. "Why couldn't you let her live? I didn't even tell her that… I loved her too." Ben mutters in sobbing. Ben had loved Jessica for years but never acted on it. HE always thought it was them against the world. He never thought about going on with out til now. It still seemed impossible. Sam walked out the door. "Dean, we have to get out of here or get rid of the body." Sam said trying not to see broken Ben. "Ben, will be kept here some more after this. Enough time for the vampire to come out. He will just say someone kill her friend and ran off." Dean stated and began to walk away just to have Sam stop him. "We can't just leave him like this." Sam whispered seeing Ben wasn't functioning right. "We killed the monsters. My job is done. I'm getting in the car. You coming or going to talk to the cops behind bars?" Dena walked to his car to be joined by a grumpy Sam moments later.

"Did we even do anything?" Sam asked as him and dean was out of town.

"We stopped the net."

"Thanks to Jessica. That you killed. If she didn't go in there we wouldn't know where the net was. She killed the head vampire. I don't think we did the right thing today dean."

"Our job isn't about a warm fuzzy feeling at the end of the day. Our job is stop freaks. We stopped vampire Jessica, we stopped the nest. We stopped the vampires and saved Benny's life."

"seemed like we just ruin it."

"I don't care. We stopped the monsters."

"IS that all that matters to you lately? What happened to you Dean?"

Dean turned up the music and muttered; "life."


End file.
